La caida del ultimo merodeador
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: En algún lugar de todo ese desastre, el merodeador más tranquilo estaba en una intensa lucha, si, el merodeador tímido y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, su cara tenía una determinación nunca antes vista en el mientras desviaba y lanzaba hechizos.


Gritos se escuchaban por doquier, hechizos desviados llenaban el aire, heridos y algunos muertos por el piso, mortifagos decididos a matar a quien se les atravesara y alumnos y profesores luchando para defender su escuela. Si, Hogwarts estaba en batalla.

En algún lugar de todo ese desastre, el merodeador más tranquilo estaba en una intensa lucha, si, el merodeador tímido y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, su cara tenía una determinación nunca antes vista en el mientras desviaba y lanzaba hechizos. No es que le gustara luchar, claro que no, el prefería arreglar las cosas de otro modo, pero si la ocasión lo requería, usar la varita era una de sus especialidades. Además, en esos momentos Remus Lupin tenía un motivo no solo para luchar, sino para ganar: Su familia.

Al fin tenía una familia, su hermosa y amada esposa Dora y su hijo, Ted. Ese pequeño que con tan solo una risa hacia el día feliz al merodeador, incluso en esos tiempos, donde todo era oscuridad.

La llegada de Teddy al mundo, no fue precisamente planeada, mucho menos esperada, Remus se había alejado de su esposa por miedo a arruinar la vida del bebe, pero después recapacito y regreso con su familia, descubriendo que había sido un idiota por haberlos dejado, y desde ese momento, había prometido estar siempre con ellos y cuidarlos. Era una de las razones por las cuales quería terminar esta guerra y salir victorioso: para que su hijo creciera en un mundo mejor y sin miedo a nada.

Pensando en su hijo, lanzo otro haz de luz roja, que dio de lleno en el pecho de su contrincante, provocando que el mortifago volara por el aire y cayera inconsciente. Sonriendo al puro estilo 'Soy Sirius Black y soy invencible' continuo con el siguiente mortifago en fila.

Tonks bajo rápidamente hacia el vestíbulo, donde la lucha estaba en su pleno apogeo, su único objetivo era encontrar a Remus y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, que seguía vivo. Elimino el último pensamiento de su mente, no era el momento para ponerse negativa. Pronto entro en lucha con un mortifago mientras buscaba a Remus frenéticamente. Lo encontró, no muy lejos de ella. Decidió acabar pronto con el mortifago y se giró para llamar a su esposo.

Remus escucho que alguien le llamaba, una voz conocida, bastante conocida y eso no le agradaba en absoluto, creyó haberlo imaginado ¿cómo era posible? Dora se había quedado en casa a cuidar a su hijo. Remus había prometido regresar a salvo y con la noticia de la victoria. Dora simplemente no podía estar en Hogwarts, era peligroso. Aparto eso de su mente, intentando convencerse de que lo había imaginado cuando lo escucho de nuevo. Aprovechó cuando dejo al mortifago inconsciente y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando descubrió que no era su imaginación.

-¡NO!

Un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor se escuchó, proferido por Tonks... Una fracción de segundo de distracción había sido suficiente... En el momento en que Remus vio a Tonks llamándole, un segundo mortifago se aprovechó de esa situación y lanzo la maldición asesina, la cual le dio por la espalda al último merodeador.

No, no, no. Tenía que ser mentira. Tonks corrió hacia Remus, sin importarle los hechizos que salían de todos lados. Solo le importaba llegar hasta su esposo. Quien ahora yacía sobre el suelo y sin vida.

-Remus, no. No me dejes –chillo, a sabiendas de que era inútil y que él no la escucharía.

Todo paso rápido, desde el momento en que Tonks corrió a Remus y comenzó a sacudirlo. Alguien se regocijaba con el dolor. Alguien que se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido y decidió aprovecharse de la situación, al igual que Antonin Dolohov lo había hecho; Bellatrix Lestrange levanto su varita y apunto a su sobrina, lanzándole el Avada Kedavra.

-Sirius, cuéntame mas sobre Harry –pido Lily mirando al animago, suplicante. Sirius rodo los ojos.

-Cornamenta, dile a tu mujer que ya le he hablado mucho sobre Harry.

-Dinos más, Canuto –pido James-. A mi también me gusta escuchar sobre mi hijo –sonrio encantadoramente-. Parece que es todo un Potter –añadió con orgullo.

Sirius suspiro, con esos dos no se podía razonar, o eso pensaba él. No sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Sirius se reunió con ellos. En 'el más alla' el tiempo no se distinguía mucho. Tampoco se podía saber a ciencia cierta en donde te encontrabas, si se pudiera describir de algún modo, se diría que era una habitación blanca, con muebles blancos, todo era blanco, sillones y camas.

En el momento en que Sirius dio por perdida la batalla y había decidió comenzar a platicar a James y Lily más cosas sobre Harry, una luz cegadora lleno la habitación, dejándolos a todos momentáneamente ciegos. Dos personas aparecieron justo en donde la luz había aparecido.

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca abriendo mucho los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Remus y Tonks se miraron y de inmediato comprendieron, sin decirse nada se abrazaron.

-¡Lunatico! –James fue el primero en recuperarse, y desde el momento en que hablo, Lily comprendió que no era su imaginación. Remus, al parecer, había muerto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que hace aquí? –pregunto Sirius indignado-. Está claro, ¿No? –Luego miro a Remus, quien para ese momento no pudo ocultar su sonrisa-. ¡Lunatico! ¿Cómo te atreves a morir? ¡Se supone que eres hábil con la varita!

-Oh, Sirius, cierra la boca –dijo Lily y se dirigió a Remus. El merodeador miro esos ojos de los que había estado enamorado hace tiempo, supo que los había dejado en las mejores manos, además, ya no sentía ese cariño hacia Lily, ahora tenía a Dora-. Me alegro de verte Remus.

-Igual yo, pelirroja –sonrió el licántropo, luego, miro a sus dos amigos y los tres, al mismo tiempo se acercaron y abrazaron. Volvían a estar juntos de nuevo, los únicos y verdaderos merodeadores, volvían a verse y abrazarse de aquel modo, como hacían siempre para consolar a alguno. Después de separarse, Sirius miro a Tonks.

-Vaya, parece que te ganaste el premio mayor –comento riendo, Tonks le dirigió una mirada de 'cállate porque te hechizo' la cual, hizo reír a Lily.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –pregunto James.

-Hogwarts esta en lucha –informo Remus mirando a los merodeadores y Lily-. Harry, está bien, el estará bien –añadió para tranquilizar a James y Lily, que se habían mostrado aprehensivos-. Ha sido increíble en estos tiempos difíciles.

Pasaron los siguientes momentos, poniéndose al tanto sobre lo que había sucedido en el mundo mágico después de la muerte de Sirius. Al momento de llegar al embarazo de Tonks, Remus vacilo un poco antes de continuar, sabía que James y Sirius tendrían una reacción no muy diferente a Harry. Y al pensar en su hijo un nudo se le formo en la garganta, Dora le tomo la mano y ambos se miraron: estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Teddy había quedado huérfano. Pero esperaban que el entendiera porque habían muerto sus padres, que habían muerto por darle un mundo mejor, además, su pequeño crecería rodeado de amor, de eso no tenían ninguna duda.

_[N/A] *-* me encanto - hahhaha xD bueno, si, la verdad me gusto mucho como me quedo :3 espero que les haya gustado*-* les juro y no miento cuando digo que llore escribiendo algunas partes, fue un dolor bonito - hehe xD Gracias por leerlo :) _

_PD: ¿sabian que los merodeadores murieron en el orden inverso a como aparecen en el mapa?_


End file.
